In general, a tattooing apparatus is an apparatus, which represents signs, letters, a pattern or picture, such as figures, on a skin of humans by using a staining solution for tattoo and a tattoo needle.
For convenience of tattoo procedures, a conventional tattooing apparatus is configured, so that the tattoo needle automatically travels back and forth and the staining solution for tattoo rides the tattoo needle down while it travels back and forth. Here, since the tattoo needle moves while sticking at a given depth on the skin, a tattoo of given shape is represented on the skin as a tattoo practitioner intended.
However, there are frequent occasions when the tattoo represents various colors and shadings as well as shapes. For this, in representing the tattoo, it is necessary for the practitioner practitioner to perform the tattoo procedures with changing colors of the tattoo in concentration. In this case, the practitioner practitioner usually adjusts a force of pressing the tattooing apparatus against the skin in the process of performing the tattoo procedure, thereby controlling the concentration of the tattoo (the picture or design, the letters, etc.) to be represented. According to this, when changing the staining solution for tattoo in concentration, the practitioner practitioner requires a high degree of skills. Thus, there was a problem in that in case of the practitioner not well trained, it is difficult for her or him to carry out an operation of uniformly representing the tattoo in various concentrations.